Dimitri and Rose's Day Off
by Yami-Red-Uchiha
Summary: My Second repost! Anyways, what do one of our two favorite VA characters do to pass the time when they don't have to guard for the day? Only one way to find out. Rated M for Lemony yummy and my dirty mind at work.
1. Chapter 1

"Roza, why must you play with me?" Dimitri Belikov asked his girlfriend and Guardian partner Rose Hathaway in her ear. They were the same age, 21, both sole Guardians of Christian and Lissa Ozera. They had the day off because Lissa could see the sexual tension that the two were fighting to ignore. They only accepted the offer because the two Moroi ganged up on them and said that they will have the day off. They weren't going to waste the day away and not do something about the tension between them. All that happened the moment they left Lissa and Christian's bedroom was a simple kiss that led to them being in Dimitri's bedroom, on his bed, with little clothing on Rose and a nearly naked Dimitri. Currently, Rose was straddling Dimitri's waist. Since Lissa and Rose didn't want to live in two seperate houses, they share a three bedroom house.

It benefits the two Moroi in the need of blood. If they can't get blood fast enough, Rose or Dimitri would feed them and in turn they would recieve a small amount too. It is a great taboo in Moroi society to give blood to anyone, but it would enable the Guardians to be quicker in their everyday lives guarding. "Because it's fun and I love playing with you right now." She whispered in his ear and sat up on the thick bulge in Dimitri's boxers and slowly rolled her hips, grinding her sex against his. Every few seconds she would change directions and cause Dimitri to toss her name around in Russian along with some moans, whimpers, grunts, and growls.

"Roza, you drive me insane with your erotic little dance that you just gave." He said when he managed to switch their positions so that she beneath him. And all Rose was wearing was a bra and panty set. "You make me feel things I never knew existed. You make me see the world in multicolor, not just black and white. And you make me drunk on your scent. You smell like the wild ocean, the hot sun, the calm breeze, and the fresh scent of sweet lilies; a scent very unique that belongs only to you." Then he slowly dipped his body onto Rose's tiny profile. When they barely touched, Dimitri ground his hips against a very hot and wet core that belongs to his lover. Hands that belonged to said lover reached up and they grabbed the silky brown strands and pulled erotically, sending wave aftr wave of sharp little stings of pleasure from the roots of his hair to the very tip of his needy cock, just waiting to burrow itself in Rose's awaiting heat.

Within seconds, the little remaining cloth that covered Rose were ripped into useless scraps of cloth when Dimitri became impatient. Dimitri went down on her mouth with a fiery passion that seared them both before he went to nibble down her jaw to her neck. He paid homage there until he travelled his way down to her breasts. When he got there, he licked one before pulling it into the warmth of his mouth. Rose moaned with a fervor as Dimitri nipped at it and bit it gently. As Dimitri went to pay his respects to the other, Rose went to work at getting rid of Dimitri's offending article hiding a very happy part of her slipped her big toe into the waistband and began tugging on it until it released his member. As soon as it was free, she rubbed against it, causing Dimitri to smack her bottom. She yelped at the sudden motion and found that she sort of liked it. She rubbed against him again and she was spanked again.

"My my, Dimka love, getting rough, are we?" She said in a husky voice that was lowered to a whisper. Dimitri stopped suckling on her to look up at her.

"From the sounds of it, you love it when I do. But I promise I'll spank you more later." He suddenly attacked her neck and he thrust himself into her quickly. She cried from the sudden intrusion to her body, but she soon started to rock her hips against his, causing him to slip in and out of her. Her growled when he let go of her neck and quickly plowed himself in a few times. Rose whimpered and she suddenly wished she was above him so she can screw his brains out. "Oh, God, Roza, you feel fucking amazing. I forgot how tight you were!" He growled as he pushed himself home again. She whimpered; she loved it when he talked like this; explicit, leaving nothing of doubt when he wanted her to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Let me remind you of how good I am. Let me dominate your body, let me show you exactly how good I feel. I can take you places you never thought existed. I can give you a little slice of heaven, if you'll let me." She told him. "I will roll my hips on you so slow, but then swallow you like you have never left this body in the first place. You won't even know you left. Then I will pick up the pace and you'd feel just how good I can milk your thick cock." He growled. "I can make it feel so good, you'd think that you'd died and you've entered Heaven. I can make you wish you'd never leave my body." His thrusts became harder as he imagined the things Rose told him. "Let me love you the way you know I can." She whispered against his neck and he shuddered. He flipped them over and he was still fully seated in her. She softly rocked her hips, sliding some of his thickness out before she shifted and slid him again gently. That action dragged a silent whimper from his soft mouth. She pulled his hand to her mouth and she sucked on his middle finger while pumping him softly inside her body. He bucked up and moaned. She slowly picked up the pace and she brought a finger to one of Dimitri's nipples and plucked and tugged them gently, he looked at her and she smiled. He groaned and his other hand went to her clit and he rubbed a finger against her bubble of pleasure. She gasped as her stomache started to clench tighter and tighter until she felt the clenching loosen up and she saw stars. She gripped around Dimitri and covered him with her juices. As soon as she came down, she was in the mood to ride hard. As soon as she fell on him she was right back up, then plowed back down. The hand at her clit went to one of her breasts and started to tug on the tip of it, causing her to momentarily lose her pace, giving Dimitri the opprotunity to flip them into a new postion where she was on her hands and knees with Dimitri now behind her.

"Let's see how rough you like it this way, sweet temptress." He growled in her ear before he plowed himself inside her tight sheath. She howled as she reached behind her to grab ahold of one of Dimitri's thighs. She scraped her nails on it and she whimpered at the quickened lunges and the fierce smack at her ass. She fucking loved it, how he was powerfully surging into her and the rough treatments to her ass. She knew that she would start to crave it soon after the tension was gone. So she scored her nails on his thigh again and this time, he growled and slapped her pink cunt. She cried at the little sting, but it quickly brought about her second release. Her muscules clenched around him and she moaned Dimitri's name. Behind her, Dimitri felt Rose milk his cock and he couldn't deny her his release anymore and with one last grunt he poured himself into her. They were both tired from the exertion that they brought about on their bodies so after Dimitri slowly pulled his now very sensitive cock out, her grabbed Rose by her waist and pulled them into his bed where he covered them up and took a long nap with Rose in his arms.


	2. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder


End file.
